Banker Banter
Plot Gordon's Hill is a very steep hill indeed. Whenever a train goes up it, they usually need a banker, like Edward, to give them a push so the train can be right on time. One day, Gordon was grumbling in the sheds as usual. "Why should I need a banker? I can take my own express up my own hill!" "You do need my help," said Edward, "and I thought you learned your lesson." "That was about you being old and unreliable. This is about me not needing a banker. There is a difference." and Gordon huffed away. At Tidmouth Station, Rosie shunted the coaches into place. "Here you are! Ten coaches today, Gordon!" she said cheerfully. Gordon felt proud for being the main engine to be able to pull ten full coaches. "Ten coaches? Pah, that's easy!" he boasted as the passengers boarded the train. "To be fair, that is a lot of coaches." said Rosie as she stared at them in amazement. "Well, shunters like you are always impressed. Watch this Rosie!" The guard blew his whistle and Gordon steamed away, feeling pleased with himself. As Gordon approached Wellsworth, his driver was concerned. "We're almost at the hill Gordon. Shouldn't we wait for Edward?" "Nonsense," snorted Gordon, "I can go up my own hill myself!" "You have to have a banker if the train is long Gordon, and this train is long." argued the driver. "But it'll get me to Crovan's Gate before time!" pleaded Gordon, so the driver reluctantly let Gordon start up the hill. Gordon pumped his pistons and got a good run as he raced up the hill. "I can do it! I can do it!" he panted. His driver wasn't so sure, so he sped up the train. Gordon could see the top just in front of him. "I am going to do it! I am going to do it!" he shouted proudly. Gordon raced up and over the hill, straight through Maron. Emily was at Maron, watching in awe as Gordon streamed down the hill. "Gordon, where's your banker?" she called anxiously. "I don't need a banker." boasted Gordon as he raced by. Emily was very surprised indeed. That night, the engines were talking to Gordon. "Wow, you don't need a banker!" said James in shock. "Of course," boasted Gordon, "I am the best after all." Edward was still skeptical. "It could've just been luck." he said wisely. The others glared at him. "It was more than luck Edward, it was a miracle. Especially with ten coaches," retorted Henry. Edward still wasn't so sure. "If he gets stuck, don't go whine to me." Edward said quietly to nobody in particular. The next day, Rosie was ill, so Dennis shunted the coaches. "So boring..." he said. Henry glared as he puffed away with a goods train. Gordon backed down slowly into the station. "Seven coaches today Gordon," Dennis said lazily. Gordon chuckled as he backed down onto the coaches. "Seven? That's it? Ha!" and Gordon chuffed away. "Ugh, that galloping sausage is driving me crazy." grumbled Dennis, "He's going to be in trouble soon." Gordon raced through Crosby and towards his hill routinely. At Wellsworth, Edward was waiting with a passenger train. "The Wild 'nor Wester will not be stopping at this station. Please don't mistake your train and get on the train your ticket tells you to go on. Remember to stay in your seat in all times and try not to distract the staff members." said the station speaker. Gordon passed by, whistling loudly. "Ha, later Edward!" he chortled. Edward sighed as he saw Gordon race up the hill. "He's going to get it now..." Gordon was determined to get over the hill again without a banker. "I truly am an amazing engine." he laughed to himself, when suddenly he felt the weight of the coaches behind him. "No! Please, I'm almost at the top!" pleaded Gordon, but he went slower, and slower, and slower, until Gordon can to a complete stop at the top of the hill. Gordon was furious. "I told you this would happen." sighed the driver. "No, I'm sure I can keep going!" "Gordon, you're stuck, and the passengers are already complaining." said the fireman crossly as he peered out the window. And the passengers were indeed complaining. "I have a violin concert to attend!" a man scowled. "I have to get to a meeting!" said a businessman. "My tea is going to get cold!" cried a woman. "I was going to Tesco to get a new toy for my son!" cried a mother. Gordon groaned what he could, "Oh the indignity..." From the station, Edward could see that Gordon was in a jam. "Please stationmaster, can I leave my coaches here and help Gordon? Somebody has to do it." he asked. "Alright Edward, but hurry back." Edward quickly puffed away. On the hill, Emily was puffing over it with her coaches to find Gordon still at the top. "Gordon, i thought you didn't need a banker?" asked Emily, a bit cheekily. "I don't..." grumbled Gordon. "Well, I'm sure help will come soon," said Emily, and she began to giggle, "I'm sure the Fat Controller will be pleased with you." Before Gordon could retort, Emily puffed down the hill, still giggling. Gordon felt humiliated. At last, Edward arrived. "Come on Gordon, back down the hill so I can push you." Gordon did so, and Edward buffered up to the brake coach. He whistled and asked "Ready?" "I guess so," said Gordon grumpily. Edward began to push Gordon and his express up the hill. It didn't take long to reach the top. "Thank you, Edward," said Gordon sincerely as he raced down and away. Edward chuckled as he went back down the hill for his coaches at the station. When Gordon finally arrived at Crovan's Gate, the Fat Controller was on the platform, looking very cross. "Poor Rheneas has been here for a half hour waiting for you!" he scolded. Gordon looked down to his buffers in shame. "What the blazes happened for you to be so late, especially since you were on time yesterday with three more coaches?" Gordon sighed. "I just wanted to prove that I could go without a banker again, after yesterday when I got up my hill without trouble. Perhaps I thought that I was better than everybody else for it..." The Fat Controller shook his head. "Gordon, you need to understand that while you are strong, fast, and Really Useful, you still need a banker." "Yes sir, I now know that sir." apologized Gordon. "Come on now, I'm running very late!" cried Rheneas. The passengers got in their seats and both trains left for their destinations. That night at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines had fun teasing Gordon. "You're not special after all, you galloping sausage!" said James. "This is what you get when you're the bossy boiler you are!" cried Henry. "Karma loves messing with you Gordon." laughed a voice that didn't come from the shed. "That can't be who I think it is," groaned Gordon. "Yes, it's me. And I just love seeing you in peril like this!" laughed Spencer as he raced in. He wheeshed steam and didn't even bother saying hello to the other engines. "Do you love embarrassing yourself? Because it really feels like it. All you do is say how awesome you are, then you make a fool out of yourself. How stupid is that?" challenged Spencer. The other engines quickly became uncomfortable. Edward had had enough. "Spencer, you've screwed up time and time again. Remember when you teased Toby, then he came through and rescued you? Or when I myself was in your wrath, and I beat you to the Summer's House! You see Spencer, everybody has their mistakes, but the best thing to do is learn from them." He then glared at Henry and James. "If I recall, weren't you two the ones who thought it was a miracle? Kind of hypocritical, huh?" He then calmed down, then spoke again. "Sorry, just some anger built up inside. But the point is that Gordon has learned his lesson, and we should move on from what he did." Edward looked over to Gordon. "Right Gordon?" he asked. Gordon sighed. "Yes Edward..." "Good, now that's settled." said Edward. Spencer scoffed and backed away when nobody was looking. Gordon meanwhile became a wiser engine and became the best of friends with Old Reliable Edward. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Emily * Spencer * Dennis * Rosie * Rheneas * The Fat Controller * Percy (cameo) * Neville (cameo) * Toby (mentioned) Trivia * References to the eighth season episode Edward the Great and Oldies But Goldies are made. Category:Sodor Adventures